Genialidade
by KawaiHikari
Summary: Num encontro com Hinata para comemorar 25 anos de idade, Tenten recebe da Hyuuga uma outra caixa além do presente de aniversário, mas não contava que tal caixinha pudesse carregar consigo algumas lembranças de seu décimo quinto aniversário.


**Genialidade**

Acordei às 5h em ponto como todos os dias, mas demorei a levantar, fiquei enrolando por dez minutos e aí sim fui tomar meu café da manhã. Tomei um café bem quente e comi três torradas com geléia de uva, olhei o calendário e lá estava "9 de março", meu aniversário. Eu estava completando vinte e cinco anos e a aparência, graças ao bom Deus, continuava a mesma dos dezesseis.

Naquele dia Hinata havia me chamado para sair, para conversar, ter um dia que há tempos não tínhamos, afinal ela passou a ser a líder do clã Hyuuga e eu tinha ido servir na ANBU, na qual eu consegui tirar uma folga no aniversário, ainda bem.

– Tenten! Parabéns! – Hinata me cumprimentou já com um sorriso bem meigo no rosto e entregou-me uma caixinha bem bonita. – Aqui está seu presente!

– Muito obrigada! Não precisava Hina! – agradeci sorridente.

– E preciso te entregar isso também... – ela disse com um pouco de receio e entregou-me outra caixa bem embrulhada.

Abri o segundo presente primeiro, o tom de voz da Hyuuga tinha me deixado curiosa e com um pouco de medo do que poderia vir. Quando abri a caixa e desembrulhei o objeto do pano branco, percebi do que se tratava. Era a primeira bandana de Neji, aquela que ganhou assim que se tornou gennin.

– Hina, mas não é melhor ficar com a família...? – perguntei hesitante.

– Acho melhor não... Olhe atrás. – sorriu.

Virei o protetor e aí me toquei. As iniciais de nossos nomes haviam sido gravadas tanto na minha bandana, quando na dele, por um motivo bem peculiar, fofo e romântico, mas naquele momento um tanto triste e muito nostálgico.

•••

Caí da cama naquele dia às 6h da manhã, porque dois malucos de roupa verde gritavam escandalosamente em frente a minha casa.

– Não podem me deixar dormir em paz um só dia? – perguntei pela janela.

– Não! O fogo da juventude não pode descansar! Parabéns, minha querida aluna, Tenten! – Gai-sensei respondeu.

– Vamos Tenten! Hoje é um dia muito especial! – Lee gritou. – E meus parabéns!

Fui obrigada a trocar de roupa às pressas, mal pude arrumar meus coques, os quais eu soltei assim que tentei fazer. Pus a bandana e saí correndo de casa para um aquecimento matinal das duas bestas verdes de Konoha, mas logo combinei que iria parar no meio do caminho, onde tinha prometido treinar com Neji.

– Vou ficar por aqui, tudo bem? – fingi estar bem cansada.

– Tudo bem, Tenten! Mais tarde voltamos! – o sensei avisou.

– Estarei aqui! – sorri aliviada. – Até mais!

– Até! E aproveite esse dia! – Lee gritou já um pouco afastado.

Era 7h quando parei por lá, encostei-me ao tronco de uma árvore e acabei por cochilar. Só acordei quando minha cabeça caiu e foi de encontro ao ombro de alguém, que havia chego sorrateiramente e sentado bem ao meu lado.

– Bom dia, Tenten. – Neji cumprimentou.

– Bom dia, Neji... – falei espreguiçando-me e tirando a cabeça do ombro dele. – Podia ter me acordado...

– Hoje estou tranquilo, não tenho pressa... Parabéns. – ele deu um sorriso tímido, mas sincero, e entregou-me uma flor.

– Muito obrigada! – sorri corada e coloquei a flor atrás da orelha. – O que deu em você para me dar uma flor?

– Vontade? – respondeu em tom de pergunta, ou pelo menos eu entendi assim. – Ah! Você fica diferente de cabelo solto...

– Eu também acho! – dei risada. – Mas hoje o sensei e o Lee me acordaram de repente, não consegui ajeitar o cabelo.

– Pode prendê-lo antes de começarmos.

– Não, tudo bem! Claro que é mais fácil com ele preso, mas nunca se sabe se ele vai soltar numa batalha, não?

– Realmente! Então, vamos!

Neji tinha mudado de atitude desde sua luta contra Naruto, no Chuunin Shiken, mas estava agindo diferente naquele dia. Estava mais doce... Mas imagine, o gênio do clã Hyuuga, doce? Até parece! Mas sim, no meu aniversário, graças ao bom Deus, ele estava num dia sem TPM, de bom-humor e nem um pouco ignorante. Treinamos a manhã inteira e no almoço resolvemos ir comer lamen, principalmente porque o tio Ichiraku dava desconto para os aniversariantes!

– Tenten! Ora, você por aqui? – o tio sorriu.

– Sim! E hoje é meu aniversário, Ichiraku-san!

– Oh! Quantos anos está completando, bela menina?

– Quinze! – soltei uma risada abafada.

– Quinze? E já está namorando o Hyuuga? – ele riu alto.

– N-Não, tio! Só estamos vindo de um treino! – corei e vi Neji ficar sem jeito também.

–Desculpe! Mas então, fiquem a vontade, podem escolher o que quiserem!

– Obrigada!

Almoçamos e meia hora depois de terminarmos, nós voltamos ao nosso campo de treinamento, onde ficamos exaustos de tanto esforço naquela tarde ensolarada. Pouco antes do sol se por, sentamo-nos no mesmo lugar onde nos encontramos pela primeira vez no dia.

– Por hoje já deu né? – perguntei.

– Acho que sim...

– Ainda bem, estou morta!

– Dá pra ver...

– Que péssimo! – soltei um riso fraco. – Acho que já vou embora, quero tomar um banho bem relaxante e passar o resto do meu aniversário sem fazer mais nada de útil... Até mais! – levantei-me rapidamente.

– Espere um pouco... – Neji levantou-se tão rápido quanto eu e me segurou pelo pulso.

– O que foi?

– Posso te entregar o seu presente agora?

– Mas não foi a flor?

– A flor eu colhi aqui perto mesmo, não foi exatamente um presente...

– Não precisa, mas se você tem um presente a dar, não vou reclamar! – sorri olhando-o nos olhos perolados, que estavam estranhamente hesitantes.

– Feche os olhos que é uma surpresa!

– Tudo bem... – o obedeci.

E dois segundos depois de fechá-los, ele pediu que eu abrisse-os, logo, num movimento que mal pude perceber, ele estava com seus lábios juntos aos meus. Paralisei. Era o meu primeiro beijo sendo roubado pelo gênio dos Hyuuga! Teria presente melhor que isso? Alguns segundos depois ele me abraçou pela cintura, um pouco trêmulo, e o selinho tornar-se ia um beijo de língua. Ou pelo menos era o que eu esperava.

O tal gênio dos Hyuuga não beijava bem (naquela época nem um pouco)! Não sei se era nervosismo, se era medo, se era ruim mesmo, se o problema era eu que não entendia de beijo, mas realmente... Eu esperava MUITO mais do que aquilo! Não há como descrever, só não era bom. Apesar disso eu, na maior compaixão de todas, correspondi o carinho da mesma forma, afinal eu sempre fui apaixonada pelo garoto de olhos perolados. Aos poucos ele se separou de mim e eu tive a cena mais fofa e meiga da minha vida inteira: Neji corado, sem jeito nenhum, parecendo uma Hinata.

– Desculpe... Sei que não esperava por isso...

– Não mesmo... – falei mostrando estar surpresa pelo ato, o que no fundo era surpresa pelo beijo ruim. – Por isso estava estranho o dia inteiro? – perguntei sorrindo.

– É... Sou melhor frio, não?

– Com certeza... – eu ri.

– Eu gosto de você, Tenten.

– Pode ter certeza que você é correspondido, Neji!

– A ideia do Ichiraku-san não é ruim, não acha?

– Realmente.

Dito isso, gravamos nossas iniciais em nossas bandanas, como símbolo de amizade, parceria e acima disso, paixão. E depois descobri também que tinha sido o primeiro beijo do Hyuuga, por isso acabei perdoando um pouco o fato de não ter sido tudo aquilo. E assim o meu aniversário de quinze anos acabou sendo o melhor de minha vida inteira, apesar de tudo.

•••

Agradeci a Hyuuga, aí fui aproveitar meu aniversário com ela. No fim do dia, assim que voltei para casa, guardei a bandana de Neji bem junto da minha, tão juntos quanto fomos um dia, lembrando-me não só do primeiro beijo, mas de todos os que trocamos quando éramos jovens. E aí, antes de dormir, tirei minha conclusão: Neji não era tão gênio quanto achavam, ou pelo menos no quesito amor, a sua genialidade não representava nada, ou quase nada, mas eu era a última que poderia reclamar... Até porque ele tinha sido gênio o bastante para me fazer feliz.


End file.
